The present invention improves on previous devices and methods known to those having ordinary skill in the art of bicycle signal systems. All previous devices and methods providing a display of the bicycle rider's intentions had the requirement of placing a wire assembly between a control unit mounted on the handlebar of the bicycle and the display unit on the rear of the bicycle. Additionally, brake lever actuation had to be accomplished by mechanical switches that required mechanical adjustment and complicated placement strategies of the braking mechanisms or brake wire.
The present invention provides a vast improvement over systems used currently. The present invention comprises an apparatus for and a method of controlling a bicycle turn signal combined with a bicycle brake light display unit by means of an RF link, and a method for sensing and actuating a bicycle brake signal and turn signal display function. The method of actuating the bicycle brake signal and turn signal provides for the present invention to easily be fitted to almost any style, brand, or configuration of bicycle or bicycle handlebars.
The system for and method of the present invention provides a user the ability to actively control his/her bicycle taillight comprising a turn signal and a brake signal, while actively pedaling his/her bicycle. Commonly used taillights that are presently being manufactured and sold are pre-set before the bicycle rider begins to bicycle, and, at the point of commencing the ride, cannot be changed until the bicyclist stops, dismounts the bicycle, and changes the taillight setting. The present invention is thus a major improvement over presently used bicycle light devices and systems and methods of signaling by providing an RF control unit which sends real time signals to the taillight.
The method of use provided by the present invention system comprises the following steps. Initially, a bicyclist activating a switch on the control unit sends either a left or right turn signal to the bicycle turn signal unit and then subsequently the operator pressing the switch again cancels the bicycle turn signal. Disposing and installing a magnet on the bicycle's brake lever and subsequently actuating the lever causes the magnetic field produced by the presence of the magnet to activate the sensors in the system's control unit which subsequently informs the system's control unit to send the signal to the taillight unit to initiate the braking pattern.
The present invention system sends an RF signal to the taillight unit commanding the taillight unit (the taillight unit comprises a braking and turning indicator unit) to revert to an existing programmed operational mode. This real time transfer of data to the taillight unit and the ability to change the taillight display allows the bicycle to perform and appear similar to a motorized vehicle, illustrating traffic reactions via the system provided by the present invention, that operators of motor vehicles are used to seeing in patterns the motor vehicle operators and bicycle operators understand.
The LED patterns that are a feature of the present invention are divided into two groups, i.e. active patterns and passive patterns. Twelve (12) Light Emitting Diodes (LED)s provide various light patterns designed to accent the active braking and form the arrow shape that makes the turn signal. The passive patterns have been designed around the placement of the twelve (12) LEDs, and increasing governmental regulations, which now require that at least one LED be operating at all times. The present invention comprises an apparatus that provides patterns ranging from slow pulsing random lights which conserver batteries, to high intensity, quickly flashing patterns that display a great lumen output, but which more quickly consume the batteries.
The present invention provides a method of an active mode of providing a signal system for bicyclists. The active mode provides for multiple lights to be configured or chained together wirelessly, allowing an expansion of use. The bicycle taillights are configured to run in multiple patterns to take advantage of this interconnection. One light is configured to be a left turn signal and when the bicyclist turns left, the left turn signal activates.
However, when a bicyclist turns right, only the brake light activates when depressed. When the left turn is activated when the bicyclist depresses the left turn light, the second right configured light then indicates a right turn signal, but when the left turn signal is indicated, this second light only displays the braking pattern when depressed. Pairing the brake light with another light that is configured as a right turn signal, then, allows one of the lights to display the direction of the turn, while the other shows that the bicycle is braking. One other active mode expands on the method of the present invention. In this mode, the light is set to be a brake light only. This deactivates the turn signal on it, and the light is only active when the brake lever is pressed. This is used as a third light with a left/right combination, again increasing the chance that the bicyclist's presence will be seen by motorists and other bicyclists.
The present invention also provides a passive mode method of use. When the present invention light is not braking, the light displays one of the passive modes. These passive modes are described in the Operating/Flashing modes listed below in Table 1. By varying these modes on different lights, the different patterns may increase driver awareness of your presence. The taillight comes with 5 different operational modes, plus an off mode. To select a mode, briefly press the button on the back of the taillight. The modes immediately begin to display.
The present invention control unit is also paired with multiple taillights. To pair the control unit and taillight (or additional taillights to the same control unit) press the switch on the back of the taillight and then either of the switches on the control unit. A single light on the taillight flashes, informing that the light has been set. This function is tested by then pressing any button on the control unit to see the taillight respond.
A braking and turn signal pattern is assigned by pressing and holding the button on the back of the taillight for ten seconds. The light emits a beep and displays the mode in which it is set. The button is pressed and held for an additional ten seconds, taking the taillight to the next mode and so on.
TABLE 1Operating/Flashing ModesMode 1Slow Flash of 5 LEDs. Two lights will always remainon in this mode.Note: All 12 lights illuminate only during braking todistinguish between a non-braking and braking taillight.Mode 2No flashing lights. This daylight mode will be indicatedby the brief flash of a single LED light. Lights will onlybe activated by the control unit. ///Is this the same asbraking?///Mode 3Random flash. In this mode, two LEDs will always remainoperational, but all lights around them will randomly flashon or off, providing the second lowest operational light.Mode 4Patterned flash. In this mode, two LEDs will always remainoperational, but the lights surrounding it will fire in aconsecutive circular pattern.Mode 5All twelve LEDs lit.Off ModeThe bicycle remains motionless for a half hour, the lightautomatically shuts off.
The light switches between one of four modes as follows: brake and two directional turn signal (factory default setting); brake and left turn signal; brake and no turn signal; brake and right turn signal.
The present invention comprises a method of controlling a bicycle turn signal and brake light display unit by means of a radio frequency link, and a simple method of sensing and actuating the bicycle brake signal display function. This allows the unit to easily be fit to almost any style of bicycle or bicycle handlebars.
The present invention also comprises a method for pairing multiple display units to a single control unit to increase the effectiveness of the brake light and turn signal to the rear of the bicycle, thus increasing the safety factor of this signaling device.
The present invention further comprises a method of sensing idle operation of the display unit, allowing the power to be automatically turned off after several minutes of a stand-by state, and thus extending the battery charge of the display unit.